noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogscast Wiki:Wiki Policy
This page is a summary of an officially enforced policy or recommended guideline for the Yogscast Wiki. Please talk to a Yogscast Wiki staff member if you have any questions. Policies: Wiki Policy · Chat Policy Guidelines: Community Guidelines · Page Format · Categorisation Guidelines Welcome to the Yogscast Wiki! We enforce these rules to strive for a productive and respectful environment. Wikia's Terms of Use We are a part of the Wikia network, meaning that Wikia's Terms of Use apply here. These rules are strict and straightforward, and anyone who does not follow them will face consequences. We advise you to carefully read it if you haven't yet. Content Policy ' ' #Removing large amount(s) of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #Edit wars are considered as spamming and should be resolved by talking to those who disagree with you. #Unless granted permission from the user, editing or deleting another user's userpage is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. :Ban duration: one week to permanent. Privacy #Privacy invasion is forbidden. Minor speculation is allowed but in-depth discussion may result in you getting a warning. #*Examples of this include: The specific mentioning of, or heavy speculation about, YogTowers' location and unannounced information about Sips' Son and Daughter (such as their real names). #Content regarding the Peva/Ridgedog/Tinman matter is generally forbidden. It is a situation that has been dealt with. :Ban duration: three months, content will be removed. Mature Content #Links to M-rated content will be deleted as they are likely to contain explicit material. #Do not insert sexually explicit images or text, or links to pornographic content. #'Do not impersonate someone you're not', especially those in the Yogscast or associates of the Yogscast. #You must be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki. :Ban duration: two weeks to permanent. Immediate permanent bans for impersonation and underage users. Underage users (and Terms of Use infringements) may be reported and disabled by Wikia Staff. Speculation and Fan Content #'This is not a fan-fiction site'. For fan-fiction about Yogscast, please go to the Yogscast Fanon Wiki or post it to the blog section of your profile. #No speculation or theories are permitted as content in pages. Users may discuss these subjects on their message walls, forums, in comments, or as a blog post. #*Exception: spectulation regarding private information is not to be discussed anywhere on the site. :Ban duration: warning to three months. Your content will be removed or moved to another location. Conduct Policy How you behave on the Yogscast Wiki will affect the community. Wiki Staff will give warnings to most minor incidents, but excessive misconduct can result in bans. Read the rules. #Not having read these policies is no excuse to break them. #The Chat Policy also applies to this Wiki. #All upper-level access users who abuse their powers will be stripped of their rights. A repeat offense will end in the permanent removal of rights with no chance of getting them back, and possibly be banned for some time. This includes: #*Unbanning yourself after been given a ban. #*Unnecessary banning other members. #*Any rules stated on this page. Be on topic. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Don't post comments in all caps. Using caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. Be civil. #'Limit profanity'. #Do not create irrelevant pages or pages, forum posts or comments with nonsense or gibberish. #Do not make edits for the sole purpose of getting achievement points. This includes adding categories. #'Harassment is not allowed'. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be banned for the month. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. ##Threatening a person, whether it be anonymous users, members, Yogscast members or associates. # by abusing multiple accounts is prohibited. The main account will be banned for one month, the other accounts will be permanently banned. :Ban duration: one month to permanent ban. ' .' #Do not advertise non-Yogscast related content and/or content outside of any of our partner sites/wikis (The YouTube, YoGPoD, Yogscast Fanon & Digital Haunt Wikis), on any page, forum or comment. Ban and Page Protection Policy Wiki Staff with ban privileges can ban users for any length as long as they have a fair and sensible reason. It is recommended that: *Users are warned before being banned. *IPs have a maximum ban length of 6 months. This is because IPs are flexible and may be targeting wrong people. *Pages should only be protected if there is recent excessive vandalism or is a high priority page (such as the home page). Our Recommendations #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits. #Invite other Yognau(gh)ts! #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any of our Wiki Staff for help. #It helps if you edit after watching a particular video, because it's fresh in your mind. #You should be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. Category:Policies and guidelines